The present invention relates to shrink films, and more particularly to barrier shrink films useful in forming bags.
Barrier shrink packaging films are used, for example, in automated machine packaging of meat products. A film is said to have good “machinability” if it can be used with a packaging machine without undue creasing, folding, seal pleats, edge curls, or jamming. An attribute of a film that may contribute to good machinability is a higher level of stiffness of the film. However, an increase in the modulus (i.e., stiffness) of a film may result in undesirably reduced free shrink and appearance characteristics (e.g., gloss, haze, and total transmission) of the film.